


Have a Nice Day

by hxrringtons



Series: All I Wanna say AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, companion mini fic to my social media au, eddie is a doctor, richie is a kindergarten teacher, richie teaches eddies kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrringtons/pseuds/hxrringtons
Summary: this is a mini companion fic to my smau 'All I Wanna Say' which you can find on twitter at @alliwannasayau
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Series: All I Wanna say AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856344
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Have a Nice Day

Eddie looks down at his watch, 4:30pm, he’s not at work right now but technically that would be around about the time he’d usually pick up Levi. Not that he’s embarrassed to have been sent off work for having an almighty breakdown, well, _maybe -_ but it’s not like Levi’s teacher knows that. He just knows that these classes might help Levi and that’s enough for Eddie to pretend he isn’t actually able to pick him up til 4:30pm. Should he mention to Mr Tozier that he’s not working this week? Would he think it’s weird that he’s letting his son stay at these extra classes (if you can call them that) instead of spending more time with him?

God. _Fuck._

Eddie can’t help but let the feeling of guilt seep through his veins until he numbs it down with a sip of his coffee in the reusable flask sat in the cup holder of his car.

“It’s okay”

Bill told him on the phone he needed to take some time for himself right? This is his _me_ time, Levi is having fun at these classes, for the few he’s been to he’s seemed in a great mood afterwards. This is a _good_ thing. Eddie just has to remind himself of that sometimes.

He pulls into the parking lot of the school and puts on the handbrake before jumping out. He almost considered putting on his scrubs to allude that he’d come straight from work before realising that was probably insane and he was overthinking as usual. Whatever, it’s fine. _Everything’s fine._

He makes his way up to the door of the school, pulling it open before walking over to the sign in book to write his name and reason being in the building. He hums a little to himself as he walks down the corridor to Levi’s classroom, he’s been a few times before, a familiar route and yet still he feels as if he doesn’t know it as well as he should. Kai probably knows his way around better than he does. In a way he feels oddly jealous about that.

He comes to the door of the classroom, creaked open just a tad and muffled talking coming from inside, he raps the door gently before carefully opening it and stepping inside, immediately he feels like he’s intruding on something.

Mr Tozier is sat cross legged on the floor, pencil behind his ear and a sock puppet clad hand, a brightly patterned shirt spread across his shoulders. Levi and another kid are sat in front of him looking enamoured as he pretends the puppet whispers something in his ear.

“Well Pete why don’t you tell the joke?”

Tozier makes the sock puppet gasp in shock before making it face the kids, googly eyes really selling its current emotion.

“Oh Richie I forgot” Pete the sock puppet says in a deep voice, channeling Yogi Bear if Eddie could pinpoint it to something or another.

The two kids erupt into a fit of giggles. It’s very endearing. Eddie feels a heat rise to his cheeks before Mr Tozier then seems to realise their intruder as he looks over his square framed glasses to see Eddie standing awkwardly in the doorframe, not sure what to do with his hands.

“Oh, hi” Tozier says in a small voice, almost embarrassed, before standing up from his spot. Eddie grimaces as he hears the crack of his knees when his legs extend and sends his telepathic condolences for this teachers poor, middle aged joints.

It’s only a matter of seconds before Eddies leg is tackled by a delighted four year old,

“Hey bud” he chuckles as he ruffles Levis hair as he’s attached to his left leg.

He looks up to see the little girl who was joined by Levi hiding behind Mr Toziers massive frame before also hugging on to one of his legs.

“Hey it’s okay Brooke, it’s Levi’s dad”, the little blonde girl peeks from behind Mr Toziers thigh to look up at Eddie who tries his best to give her a warm smile.

“Sorry, Mr Tozier I should’ve knocked a little louder”

“Richie, Richies fine” he adjusts his glasses back up from where they’re sliding down his nose, “and it’s okay, we were just finishing up, huh?” He says looking down at the girl attached to his leg.

“Is she yours?” Eddie asks.

He’s not exactly acquainted with Richie Tozier, only having met two times before now, he’s never thought about the guy having a kid himself.

“Oh no. _No_. She’s a friends. Known her for... her whole life. I don’t have kids” Richie shifts a little and Brooke let’s go of his leg, skipping back over to the corner of the room, piles of books and bean bags all placed in a nook.

“Oh sorry”, Eddie suddenly finds the zipper of his open jacket very interesting.

“No it’s fine. I have enough work with these guys every day.” He chuckles as he turns his head to see where Brooke detached herself to be, he also looks down at Levi, still firmly clamped on to Eddies leg and gives him a grin.

“Do you want... like a coffee or anything before you go?” Richie asks as he back steps towards the desk at the front of the classroom.

“Oh no it’s okay I’ll get out of your hair so you can go home” Eddie tries to give a grateful smileas Levi let’s go of his leg and runs to the bean bag nook to meet with Brooke again.

“Do you mind me... asking how he’s doing?” he asks as he looks after his kid collapsing onto one of the bean bags.

“Oh yeah no worries”, Richie pulls a chair to the front of his desk, extending an invitation for Eddie to sit before he himself props himself up on the desk, even sitting on an elevated surface his feet still firmly land on the ground.

Eddie sits down and clasps his hands together on top the desk, fidgeting with his fingers as he waits for a verdict about his sons behaviour.

“He’s doing... better. Still kind of quiet sometimes, but he’s been getting along with the other kids easier than he was before, keeping in mind it’s only been a few days though, obviously I think there’s plenty time to work on more.” Richie takes a half drank bottle of water from his desk and starts absentmindedly screwing and unscrewing the cap. “I don’t think you need to worry though. He’s a sweet kid. I like having him in class.” He gives a warm smile to Eddie before fully unscrewing the cap and taking a swig from the bottle.

“That’s... _good._ ” Eddie lets go a sigh of relief, “you still think that he should come to these classes though? Even if I’m not working late that day?”

“If you think it’ll help him, and you, or even just if he enjoys it then sure. That’s really up to you and him to decide.” Richie finishes the last of the bottle before flipping it into a waste bin at the other side of his desk.

Eddie stares at the waste bin as he thinks over his options, “I think he likes it. And he gets along with her well right?” He nods his head towards Brooke, limbs akimbo on the bright green beanbag, Levi lay on his stomach beside her, a book in hand.

“Yeah, I think they’re good for eachother”

Eddie slowly nods his head as he stares at the kids, “yeah. Yeah I think he should still keep coming for a while yet.”

“Of course, i’d be happy to have him” Richie grins in response before jumping up from the desk, knocking over a cup of pens in the process, Eddie pretends he didn’t hear the kindergarten teacher swear under his breath.

Eddie gets up and walks towards the classroom door, “hey Levi, say goodbye we gotta go”.

He watches his son hug his friend goodbye before running towards him and grasping for his hand,

“Bye Richie!” Levi squeals up to his teacher.

“See ya tomorrow kid” Richie crouches down to ruffle his hair before standing up and making an awkward salute to Eddie as he heads out the door.

“Oh. By the way...” Eddie starts before clearing his throat, “you have a little paint on your nose.”

“Oh. right. thanks” Richie replies before blindly scratching at his nose in attempts to remove the speck of yellow paint on the tip of his nose.

Eddie swears he sees a blush creep on to his face before he turns around and gently closes the door to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in a while pls be nice to me


End file.
